demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Warriors of Cosmos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Warriors of Cosmos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 03:07, October 17, 2010 Azhag has fallen. he grew up with my son griffin. griffin told me himself that Azhag was slain. why wud i believe a bunch of lousy arrogant gits over my own son. Creator of GAO 04:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) hiya well most people dont belive you but i think it started because of the stephan thing but i think you guys only do stuff for a reason and some people could be jealous Remind me, why the hell are you here? ODST! 12:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) heyy ok this is going to sound really odd but have you heard of 3 people named Agenta, Dalena, and Edana? o.o ok you lost me...er im agenta... if its real idk gah this is confusing... Yo uh,Sorry. Yo, Im sorry for calling you sockpuppeters..........I was just blonded from the truth....But yeah,Sorry...I already apologized to Kaida about how I acted....I guess we're sorta good friends now....but um,Yeah.Sorry.Night.Bye ~Danielle~Daughter of rhea....WTF ITS 1:20 A.M TT.TT~ Ok,Thank you all :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ hiya ok , thanks for preventing me from controlin aether ! would have died before i helped anyone.. "We checked that person out. {shakes head} Nope. Fail. We checked her mental capacities {Lightning and some others roles eyes" explain please ? like not good enough/ fragile or weak to handle stuff... okk , kadia told me and dont blame sophia for her predictions ... it may happen in the future (a hephaestus said i will get new powers cus of hera ) or maybe had a deeper meaning ... i dont really care if i can control aether or not .. so dont blame sophia . shes a good mate trying to help ;DD Unknown demigod i know hand to hand combat and some armed combat how do i do magic Sure Yeah, Ill try and get some info outta her...Tell her to go on the chatango PC,Ill talk to her there ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Ok,I see her,Ill message her now. ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Re: Erg Yeah, I know it's you Jul. I can feel your distress even here through the... 'bond'. Anyways... (sighs and shakes head) I know, Arya reported to me how many men were lost during the siege last week... And damn... (narrows eyes) Well, that's it then. When the innocents get killed... it's our duty to stop the slaughter. Even though we should have been there all along... (bows head) But... the Order, and Varden... yeah. They just had to get involved at Therinsford (rolls eyes) But we're coming. In fact, we were already planning on coming next week, because of... (shrugs) Eh, never mind. I'll tell you when we get there... Until then, stay strong, please... I know you guys can do it. (grins) You guys are tough as nails. Eragon Bromsson 01:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC)